Search for the Lost Sunshine
by Netriliza
Summary: Damon and Bonnie falls n luv of course, but aftr series o troubles...Both hilarious n passionate,their story is a wild roller coaster... have a joy ride wid dem plz...stefan n Elena joins the couple too...
1. Chapter 1

Guys… I give you another Damon & Bonny Love Story…

Hope you like this one…

And you can find your Damon in the very First chapter…..

So what are we waiting for?

Lets begin this search with Damon or may be Bonny…..

You have to find out that…..

CHAPTER I

It was 10 am in the morning. Jonathan was wondering if he should go and disturb his master's sleep. In this one matter his master got most irritated, otherwise he was a very good-natured person. Jonathan was a servant of Salvatore household for more than 20 years. Sometimes he wonders what was the reason behind the mischievous flash in his master's eyes. But he could not decipher it in the fathomless blue eyes. It was like an ocean, it was like keeping a lot of secrets. Most interestingly Jonathan had never seen his master aging a single day since he had set foot in this house.

Keeping apart all these thoughts to which there was no answers, Jonathan entered in to his master's bedroom. The room was massive and beautifully decorated. The curtains were all black and were drawn. They soaked all the morning sunlight. So even at this hour of the morning, it looked like midnight in this room.

His master was deep in sleep. For a while Jonathan could not wake him up; the heavenly beauty of this man in front of him again struck him. There was nothing strange that girls always flatter his master and try to make an impression over him. Apparently he looked like a youth of 25 years. But again the memory of past 20 years flashed before Jonathan's eyes. The perfect chest, broad shoulders, muscular body, ruffled jet-black hair, blue eyes, strong jaw remained same; as if age had no effect on this perfect sculpture.

Jonathan slowly approached to his master's bed and said in a low voice "Good morning master." He opened his eyes immediately and in a muffled voice uttered "Not so soon John! Please…". Jonathan smiled and in a firm voice said "No. Its time. You have an appointment in an hour." Unwillingly Mr. Salvatore tossed the red blanket and left the room. Jonathan watched him go and then called Anny to rearrange the room.

Jonathan knew his master was very particular about his room. He did not like it to be changed even a little bit. But for the rest of the house he did not care. Jonathan often changed the decoration and made the house look different. Master had never got angry with that. Anny was new in this house. Jonathan himself appointed her two years back when Mr. Salvatore had moved into Mystic Falls after a long time. Jonathan did not even know that his master had a house here. It looked ancient and at the same time beautiful. The pattern of the house reminded him of historical set up. Mr. Salvatore said it was his ancestor's house and was nearly 300 years old.

Jonathan heard a knock on the door and saw that Anny was entering. She waited for his instruction. She still did not trust herself to do the master's room alone. She could not forget in her life the angry face and eyes of the master the one day she had accidentally changed his blanket. If Jonathan had not rescued her that day, she would have lost her job. She had never seen master talking to anybody except Jonathan in the house. But she had no problem with that. Mr. Salvatore was very rich and she got pretty good salary for her service. For another thing also she was grateful that master never looked at her with male interest. She was beautiful in physical sense, her body used to be her enemy in her previous jobs. But here she had no such problems. At this moment she again thanked Jesus for this job and began to rearrange the room.

She liked the way master had designed the room. Black and red were the only colours used for this room. She heard master entering into the bathroom and now she hurried. Within 10 minutes everything was put perfectly in place and she left the room. Jonathan waited near the wardrobe. After a few minutes Mr. Salvatore entered. He had just completed shower, water was still dripping from his black hair. The white towel was only complementing his lean waist.

Jonathan asked, "What would you like to wear this morning?" Mr. Salvatore dried his face, bare chest and torso with another towel and answered in an absent-minded tone "With whom is my appointment?"

-"Some students of St. John Oriental College will be coming."

-"Now what do they want?"

-"I don't know, master. They will not take long. They only asked for 15 minutes. After that you have no engagement in the morning. At 8:30 pm you have a business meeting with Mr. Donovan."

-"Do you know at least who asked for the appointment? It is very disturbing to talk with one without knowing the name."

-"Yes master. Her name is Bonny Bennet."

-"Fine. Then give me something casual to wear. I am done with your formal clothing."

Jonathan nodded and pulled out a black shirt and a pair of denim blue jeans. He knew master would love to wear it, and left him alone. Mr. Salvatore sighed and thought it had been a long time since he had spent some time alone. He liked john very much, not only for his devotion to his welfare but he also never asked any questions. Whatever he was asked to do, he sincerely did that. This quality pleased him most. Sometimes Mr. Salvatore thought about sharing his thoughts and his past life with Jonathan. He knew one day he had to do that, because John would understand. But then again it could be very difficult and he did not want to lose John. Mr. Salvatore wondered what would his brother do in this situation…. Stefan was perfect in handling these matters. He missed his brother a little bit but did not want to show that in front of anyone.

Stefan was very close to his heart, but now he was out of this town for his own personal reasons. It was still hard for Stefan to cope up with his new identity…. May be he needed a lot more time to accept his fate. He had not learnt to enjoy the life. Mr. Salvatore looked into the mirror. He thought that another day of pretending to be human was starting. He heard a faint footsteps and Jonathan put his head through the door and called him "What is this master! The students are about to come and you are not yet ready". Mr. Salvatore smiled at his bossy tone and started to put on his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx a lot for your support and reviews. Guys this is my first story and your reviews gave me the courage and enthusiasm to continue…

As for your complain about the spelling "Bonny" I thought that it would just be a lil bit different… But many of you is getting hard time reading this "Bonny"… so now on it will be "Bonnie"…. I hope others will not mind…

Check out the first encounter of Damon and Bonnie in this chapter…

They are in present time, no confusion with that…

Plz plz plz review the story.. I wanna know what are you guys thinking…

Chapter II

Mr. Salvatore usually had his visitors in the hall. He came down and settled down comfortably in the sofa. Now he had to wait for those human girls who would no doubt waste his time. After a few minutes he heard John talking with some girl. He noted that they were half an hour late. In any other time he would be very angry to wait but today he was glad for their late arrival otherwise they had reached while he was not properly ready. He smiled with the thought that what would be these girls' reactions if they had a chance to check him out in an improper condition!

He saw five girls entering into the hall. All of them were wearing colourful clothes and heavy make-up. Mr. Salvatore sneered in his mind; he knew all this dress ups were to impress them. He too enjoyed that a lot. He had quite a reputation of being a Casanova in the town. Girls came easily to him and without any trouble they did whatever he wanted them to do. Most of the time he did not have to use any means of power over them. His physical charm was enough for them. He just loved to be with new girls; they were like shiny new dolls for him. Each was different from the other in outer appearance but always hollow in their soul.

After a few moments another girl entered into the hall. She was tall and slim; her long hair was fluttering in the light breeze. Her hair looked black at first, but she passed in front of a window sunbeams showed that it was dark brown. Her black eyes were sharp and confident. The most striking thing about he was that she wore no make-up. She had a simple black watch on her left wrist. There were even no jewelries, except a gold ring with a dark blue sapphire.

She stopped in front with an air of authority and introduced herself- "Hello Mr. Salvatore. I am Bonnie Bennet, Secretary of the welfare board for orphans of St. John Oriental College. We are grateful that you gave us your precious time and at the same time sorry for our late arrival. Our car had some technical problems and we have to walk most of the way to your house." She waited for his response. After a few silent moments the girl looked questioningly at him. He was vaguely listening to her words; most of his attention was to the fact that this girl was different. She had not tried to dress properly to impress him. Without make- up also she looked very pretty. Innocence was the dominant feature in her face, yet there was a hint of maturity and confidence in her approach.

Suddenly he remembered that he was being very rude. He had not said a single word to them. He ushered them to take seats. All of the girls sat except her; like she was expecting to hear that words from him. Mere indication was not enough for her and she was staring straight into his blue eyes. Her approach overwhelmed him and he blurted out " Please take a seat bonnie. I am Damon Salvatore. Tell me how can I be of any help?"

She sat down and spoke-" We are here to invite you to a function. It is arranged by our college to help the orphan children. It will be on the coming Saturday. Can you please manage it within your busy schedule? We know it is not so important for you. But if you can come we will be very glad and it will be a great honour for our college."

He nodded and asked John to check the diary. John showed him the schedule and as he was expecting there aw a business meeting. He was about to say no; but somehow the girl's voice was ringing in his mind- "If you can come we will be very glad." Would she be glad personally? If she failed to convince him to come to the event, definitely she would not like that. He wanted to see her reaction. He slowly closed the daily schedule and said- "There is an important appointment. It would be very difficult for me…" she clearly looked disheartened. Her face showed the change of her mood. Her black eyes became cloudy with the disappointment. After a while he said," Yet I was thinking I would like to attend the event." The change of her mood was again instant and reflected in her face quite transparently. She squealed in joy, "Ohh… that will be superb Mr. Salvatore. If you permit us we would like to have you as our Guest of Honour."

Damon thought that about a moment. He always enjoyed huge public attention. But sometimes just enjoying the event as an audience would be nice. Moreover being the guest of honour would mean it would spoil the chance to flirt with any beautiful and silly girl. "No", he finally said, "I would just like to attend your event as a simple person. Guest of honour would mean I will not be having any time for you beautiful ladies. And that will be too bad. What do you think? Anyway, I did not catch your names properly."

Bonnie smiled and replied-" Any of them had not told their names yet, Mr. Salvatore." She pointed to the 2 girls sitting with her and said-" They are Alicia Dalton and Christina Stewart." She was just about to tell the names of other 3 girls while one of them stood up and said " We can give our own introduction, Bennet. If you want to be my secretary then I won't mind and you are most welcome to do the service." She came forward and kissed Damon on cheeks-" I am Olivia Summers and those are my friends, Susan Corvin and Clara Hopkins." Damon returned the kiss to Olivia and playfully smiled-" Nice to meet you all ladies."

Olivia suddenly said-"Damon, you know someone is trying hard to say something, but is either afraid or shy. Let me ease her problem. Bonnie also needs some money to arrange this event; you know donation and stuff like that. And you are also refusing to be the guest of honour. So probably she is thinking all her planning are in serious trouble. Please do them a favour and give some money for those poor girls, I mean poor orphans."

Damon's face darkened and all the impressions he had formed for that girl changed instantly. Innocence, childishness with smartness, playfulness of the sharp eyes- everything were just a masque; these were her make-ups. "Oh, I see! So that is this all about. Inviting me and the proposition to me to be the guest of honour was all about the introduction for some donations! Then you people had wasted my time a lot. You should have said it over phone to john while asking for the appointment and you don't even have to come here. John would have sent a cheque to you. John, give them a cheque of whatever amount they need. Thank you ladies."

Damon rose and left the room without another word. Bonnie was extremely embarrassed and she was fuming at the behaviour of Olivia. She rose silently and in a cold voice said- "Thanks for turning my morning into a bitter one. I knew there would be some problem at the moment when you suggested coming here. You could take your dirty revenge of not being able to organize the event in some other way. This had just ruined the image of our college." Alicia tugged on Bonnie's hands silently and took her out.

Jonathan entered the room with the cheque signed by Damon and watched Bonnie leaving the hall along with other 2 girls. He addressed the girl who had raised the topic of donation-" Miss, here is your cheque. Master hoped that it would be enough." Olivia eyed the cheque silently and laughed maliciously-"Oh I don't need that. Its for those orphans and that bitch, I mean the Secretary should accept that. So please send that cheque to that Bennet girl. She personally may also need that." She left the house with two girls in her side looking very satisfied to disrupt the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Thnx guys for your reviews…. I feel so lucky to have your comments….

IOLA : I want to clarify that I am changing the appearance of Bonnie.. so its not the exact serial version of VD…. Sorry if you are disappointed….

You folks have to bear with that please…. Don't get upset…

David: Stefan n Elena will be there… In chap IV you will get them…. So wait for the next chapter please….

And for the episode between Bonnie and Olivia, yes Bonnie will teach her a lesson but not now… you will get that with the progress of the story….

In this chapter another Damon-Bonnie encounter is there… so go on and have a look….

Please please give me feed back….. Review the chapters folks…..

Chapter III

It was late at night. Bonnie was standing alone in front of the open window of her window. She was still thinking about the incident of this morning. If Alicia and Christina were not there, she would have taught Olivia a pretty good lesson. But it was not a wise move at all. They did not belong to rich class like Olivia and money can make a huge difference. Olivia and her roommates- Clara and Susan all love to play dirty. They always try to embarrass Bonnie and her friends. The reputation, which these three girls have made for their good behaviour, honesty and brilliant performance, Olivia and her friends, always try to covet that with money. Bonnie would love to destroy her good girl reputation for once at least to show Olivia her true position. The humiliation in front of Mr. Salvatore was playing on and on in her mind. After today's incident she thought how she could convince him to attend the programme again. It was very clear to her that he was very much offended by that kind of approach and he would not have minded at all if it were asked properly. But that was the aim of Olivia, to humiliate Bonnie and her friends. Bonnie thought that she should apologize for the matter to Damon Salvatore. After all she had made the appointment and if he really refused to attend the function, total blame would be on her and her two friends.

-"At least for Alice and Tina, I have to go. I hope I can manage the situation."

She heard the door cracking open and Alice and Tina entering. Alice came to her and put her hands soothingly on her shoulder-"Are you still upset? Don't be. You know how they are. They just enjoy humiliating us and really I am not very surprised by the event. Olivia would not let go of such an opportunity. Mr. Salvatore is on of the richest and most honorable person in this town. Moreover he is bachelor and damn handsome. So Tina, is it that very surprising?"

-"Alice, it seems you are defending that bitch!"

-"Oh Tina, not so harsh! And Bonz, she again used slang!"

-"Tina, you have every right to call her a bitch. I think, that will be 'super bitch'."

-"That's my girl! Tina, Bonz is back from being all depressed. Our panther can screw any bitch now."

Bonnie and Christina rolled their eyes. Alicia had just made the mood light and for the time being they all forgot about the incident. After a while all the girls went to bed. Bonnie thought that she should tell Alice and Tina about her decision to visit Mr. Salvatore but stopped. She knew they would forbid her to go, but she had to do this for her friends. So she decided to go there alone.

In the morning Bonnie rose before her friends. She had to get out of the hostel before her friends woke up. She thought a bit about what to wear, and then she simply wore her jeans and a light green t-shirt. Quietly she got out of the room and left the campus. Last day she had a fair idea where she had to go. She thanked her fortune or at that time which she thought her misfortune that their car had problems, and they had to walk all the way to Mr. Salvatore's house. After an hour she was in front of the Salvatore household. She waited little bit to get her breath. Last day she had missed the beautiful garden and the surroundings of the house. Everything was well kept; the whole area generated a sense of age-old palace. Yes, she thought this house was no less than a palace.

Now she felt very nervous. How she should approach him. But she knew she had to do this. She entered through the gate and slowly walked towards the house. She knocked twice and after some time a girl answered the door. Bonnie wondered who was she, last day she had not seen that girl. The girl was looking astonishingly at her. It seemed that she was nit at all habituated to have visitors in this house. Bonnie now took a step forward and asked her-"Can I meet Mr. Salvatore please? It's very urgent. Will you please help me?" the girl nodded and said-"I am afraid that it's impossible. Specially at this hour of the morning."

-"Please ma'am, it's really very important."

-"Miss, I am a servant of this household. You don't need to show so much respect. My name is Anny. Miss, if it were possible, I would have definitely helped you. But the problem is that our master is very late riser and he gets very angry if we disturb him early. So I am really very sorry."

Bonnie felt all her hopes dwindle. If Mr. Salvatore aw2s not available at this hour, it would be very difficult for her to come later. In the morning probably nobody would notice that she was missing from campus, even if they did she could tell them that she was out for jogging. It was a perfect excuse. But in any other time her lies could not save her and even if she managed to sneak out of the campus, she could not avoid Alice and Tina. Suddenly she saw Jonathan at the house. She called him-"Jonathan, is that right? Please can you help me out? I want to meet Mr. Salvatore and it is really very very important for me."

Jonathan recognized her and came to the door. He very politely said-"Good morning. Is that the matter with your cheque? You had left that and you can have that any time you want. You don't need to see master for that." Bonnie blushed in embarrassment, even the servant of Salvatore household thought her so cheap. What would Mr. Salvatore had thought about her! She said-"No, it is not that. I need to talk with him directly."

-"But then also I am truly sorry to disappoint you ma'am. Master does not meet people without appointment and even if that was not the rule here, master is in deep sleep. We do not dare to disturb him now. So you please visit later with a proper appointment."

Bonnie came out of the house and started to think what she should do. Either she could wait for Damon Salvatore till he woke up or she could leave now and come later. The situation could not be solved without talking with him face to face. It was also clear to her that Jonathan and Anny would not permit her to meet Damon without appointment or due permission from their master. But Damon Salvatore was so much offended with her that she was not sure if he would meet her again. Desperately she searched for another option.

She suddenly noticed a room where all the curtains were drawn. Except that room, in all the other rooms the windows were wide open. Bonnie guessed that it would definitely be Damon's room. She searched for any way up and found a small staircase at the corner of the house. It was nearly broken. Bonnie decided to take a chance and climbed on the stairs. She landed on an empty hall; after a few moments she got out of that room and tried to locate Damon's room. But all the room looked same from outside. Following her instincts she opened the door of a room. And luckily that was Damon's room.

He was really in deep sleep. All the curtains were drawn and they were of black colour. Therefore the room was dark, yet the beauty of Damon Salvatore struck her. The red blanket left most of his chest bare. His hair was messed up in his forehead, which made him look so innocent. She stood there marveling his beauty. Slowly she entered into the room and got near the bed of Damon. She leaned towards him to wake him up. At that very moment Damon opened his eyes and saw Bonnie in front of his bed. At first a look of surprise came to his face but that was quickly replaced by anger. He got out of his bed in a swift movement and in a cold voice asked- "What are you doing here girl?" Bonnie was so surprised by the cold fury of him that she could not utter a word. She only stared at his face and searched for all the words, which she had planned to tell him. After a few moments Damon said-"Are you so desperate for money that you have to come to my room! But I am in no mood for playing games now. You can come to my bed at night and you will be paid properly. Or you girls do your business at morning? Or are you just warming up for the night? If that is the case you can stay in any of the room you want in the house and come to my room in the evening. Or you were planning to steal some valuable things from my room?"

Bonnie was shocked by the words of Damon. She tried to control her tears but her eyes betrayed her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Damon was going to say something more but he too stopped short to see her crying. She mumbled sorry and tried to get out of the room. But Damon was already standing there blocking her exit. He called loudly- "John." After a few moments Jonathan entered into the room. He was also surprised to find her standing there. He asked-"How did you entered into the house? I told you Miss that master does not meet anyone without appointment. And after hearing that too, you sneaked straight into master's bedroom." Damon interrupted him and said-"If she was able to enter into the house without anyone's notice then what are you all doing here?" Jonathan looked totally ashamed and said on a low voice- "I'm sorry master. Such mistake will not happen again."

Damon nodded and said-"Take care of that in future John. Now leave me alone. I will deal with this girl." He turned towards Bonnie and said-"Now answer me. Why are you here? And how did you get into the house?" Bonnie slowly raised her head and eyed him. She was still very afraid but she thought this was the only chance she would get to talk to Damon. She was here to have this conversation. She pointed towards the garden and said-"There is a small staircase in the garden. I climbed on it and I wanted to talk with you."

Now Damon looked really surprised-"You sneaked into my room only to talk to me?" Bonnie nodded and answered- "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. We were really not after your money. Actually we decided this year not to ask donation from anyone. The orphan children are very good at crafts and we will raise money by selling that. Olivia said those things only to humiliate us in front of you. If you refuse to attend the function, my friends and me will be in huge problem. Our reputation in college will be totally destroyed and Olivia wanted that. I came here only to say the truth. I know entering into the house like this is very unfair, but I had to do this for my friends. They will be blamed for me. Please forgive my trespassing and do consider my request."

Damon thought for a moment and asked-"You came here for your friends? You knew that if you get caught entering into the house your reputation would be tarnished. Yet you took this step?" Bonnie smiled and said-"Yes, I will always stand for my friends. I do not care about my insult. You can call the cops and blame me for stealing or whatever charges you like." Damon went towards the window and remembered once upon a time he also used to be such impulsive fool. He could see his past reflected into this girl. He did not turn to face her; looking at the horizon Damon told Bonnie- "I am letting you go freely. Leave before I change my mind." Damon looked back after a few moments and saw that Bonnie was still standing there. He asked irritably- "What? You heard me. Leave."

-"But I came here to say sorry to you. Had you forgave us? Will you come to the function? I did not get my answer and I am not leaving without your words."

-"I will think about it."

Bonnie looked for the last time into his eyes pleadingly and silently prayed that her words had convinced Mr. Salvatore. Damon also looked straight into her black eyes.

-"You will get your answer later. I will let your principal know about my decision."

He turned from her and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for late update… was busy in my friend's wedding…

Thank you a lot for your reviews….. in this chapter Stefan and Elena just showed up…

Yes, they will have a role in this story too…. Have a look in this chapter…. And please please please review…..

I felt honoured that you folks are giving me your precious times to read this story and also in reviewing… thank you all again….

Chapter IV

It was nearly midnight. Anny heard someone knocking on the main door. She was very astonished, who would come at this hour! She opened the door and saw a stranger standing at the door. He looked 20 years old and was very handsome. He asked-"Is Damon home?" Anny wondered who was this person who can call her master so casually! She answered politely- "Yes Sir. But can I have your name Sir?"

-"Sure. Go and call him. Say him Stefan is here."

-"Come inside Sir. I am just going to inform him."

Anny left him and went to Damon's room. She knocked timidly, if master was asleep she would be in great trouble. But thankfully Damon answered- "Yes, come in."

-"Master, there is a stranger looking for you."

-"At this hour! Who the hell is he?"

-"He said his name is Stefan."

-"Stefan! Are you sure? What is he doing here?"

-"I'm sorry, master. He did not said anything about his purpose of visiting."

"Okay. Go bring him into my room."

-"Yes master."

Anny came down and saw Stefan waiting in the hall. She told him to come with her and took him to Damon's room. Stefan went inside the room and cheerfully called Damon-"Hello brother! After a long time! You look good, I must say."

Damon looked towards Anny and she left the room. Damon turned towards Stefan-"What are you doing here?"

-"I was planning to stay here. I have some of my own reasons."

-"But you always despise me little brother. Now you are willing to stay with me! You disregard everything about me. You don't even like the food in my home."

Stefan looked furious at this and in a swift movement went in front of Damon- "Don't try my patience. I will not encourage your filthy and demonic feeding session. I had not changed Damon. So you better leave me alone in my own way."

-"Now now. My bother had developed an attitude! Impressive!"

-"And you have to deal with that. This is my home too and I have every right to stay here."

-"Are you challenging me?"

-"Nope. I know we are not in each other's good book but I want to settle that. I will be around and I promise you in return that I will not interrupt in any of your business."

Damon laughed and said- "I can't promise you anything in return, brother. I can only remind you of my earlier promise that I will make your life an eternal misery."

Stefan was about to leave when Damon suddenly called him back- "What would you be doing in your spare time, which is a lot?"

-"I am a student of a college. I just enrolled there. I didn't want to stick with you. So I'll be gone for the day."

-"You are not here for just spending some quality time. I will dig out your secret. So beware of what you are hiding from me. Now just get lost."

-"Your servants probably need the introduction of me! I want my room ready Damon."

-"Are you ordering me?" Damon pretended to be shocked but called Jonathan. When John showed up, Damon said- "This is my brother. He will be here for some days. Prepare whatever room he wants."

Jonathan looked equally astonished like Anny. He was with Damon for many years, he had not heard about any relatives of his master. But he showed nothing in his appearance and greeted Stefan-"Welcome master. Please come with me and I'll show you the rooms."

-"That's fine. You don't need to call me master. I am Stefan, you can call me by my name, John. Brother, have a nice night."

Stefan left the room with John and went to his room. He checked that the decorations of that room were changed since he left. He asked John-"Who changed the settings of this room?"

Jonathan looked guilty and answered- "I did. If you don't like that I will rearrange that in the morning."

-"No its all right. It just felt new. Good night, John."

After John left, Stefan thought what he should do in the next morning. He had come here in search of a girl. He did not even know her name. He just saw her in Alaska. She was with her friends. The innocent looks in her face was breathtaking. He could not forget her, he followed her and found she had moved in this town. Stefan also took admission in the same college, he had to find out her. This was like his life's challenge now. Probably that would not be a huge problem. But still he was not sure himself.

The event was only after a week. Bonnie was discussing with Alice and Tina what would be the result of her visit on Damon Salvatore. Would he agree to attend the function? Bonnie was very nervous, she said-"I am not sure if he would come. I could not read his face. So I'm totally blank about his intentions." Bonnie was truly unaware of any of Damon's intentions, if only she knew what Damon was in reality….. "May be I should not had gone there at all." Alice objected and exclaimed-"No! You did the right thing dear! You had the courage to follow your heart. Perhaps I could not do the same thing if I were in your place." Tina gave a quick nod and gave a look towards her watch. She squealed- "Oh no! Its already 10! We will be late for class." All the girls hurried towards the college.

In the class they saw a new girl, sitting at the front row. She was very pretty looking. Her face was oval shaped; her blue eyes were sparkling with life. She looked at the group and smiled. Bonnie went towards her and introduced herself-"Hello. I am Bonnie. These are my friends- Alicia and Christina." She got up and said- "Hi! I am Elena Gilbert. I am new to this college. This is my first day. Glad to meet you."

Bonnie was going to answer her when Olivia entered into the classroom and tugged Elena- "Hey Elena! What are you doing with these disgusting people! You should maintain your standard here. So you better stick with me. I had talked with hostel matron. You will be staying with us in our room." She took Elena with her and went to the last row of the class room. She gave a triumphant smile to Bonnie and winked maliciously. Bonnie settled down in her seat with Alice and Tina sitting behind her. She had liked this new girl at first glance but now that she was with Olivia, they would be never be friends.

After a few minutes the bell rang. Bonnie took out her note book and waited for the Professor to enter. Suddenly a new boy dashed into the room and sat beside Bonnie. She was quite surprised by the swift movement of this boy. He was tall and truly handsome. His perfect muscles were hinted over the brown t-shirt. While Bonnie was looking at him, his jade green eyes were also fixed on her. His eyes looked like they hold some ancient knowledge. His face was so beautiful that Bonnie wondered what would the other girls were thinking at that time. She could almost felt them staring at this new boy.

Bonnie felt someone poking at her back and stared at her back. Alice said in a hushed tone-"Look in front of you, you idiot." Bonnie turned and saw the professor entering into the classroom. Tina passed a note after a few minutes to her. It said- 'So sad….. no chance for introduction to your handsome would be boy friend.' Bonnie sighed; these girls always find something to tease her about the lack of her romantic life history. She wrote 'SHUT UP…!' and threw it back to Tina silently.

Bonnie noticed that this stranger was constantly staring at Elena, as if he was stunned by this girl. Elena did not notice his attention and continued to take notes in the class. After half an hour Bonnie could not stand any more. She murmured to him- "Hey you… I think you are missing your lecture and your notes too. You would have to borrow that because this one is really important.." he glanced at her sideways and smiled-"Thanks for reminding that. I was not really listening."

-"Hmm. I noticed that you were busy otherwise."

He blushed and said- "I am Stefan Salvatore. I did not mean to stare at her. But she has something in her that keeps attracting me like a magnet. I was trying to figure out what was that."

-"Good luck with that then. I am Bonnie Bennet. And that girl is Elena Gilbert whom you are constantly watching."

-"Nice to meet you Bonnie. Thanks for giving me her name and as you said earlier can I borrow your notes please?"

-"Sure, return it in the evening."

-"Thank you for your help. That was really nice of you."

After the class, Bonnie noticed Stefan was still glancing at Elena. She was about to leave for her next class when something struck in her mind. She called him- "Umm Stefan, did you said, you are Salvatore?"

-"Yes Bonnie, I did. Why?"

-"Then by any chance are you related to Damon Salvatore?"

He was taken aback by her question. It looked as if he could not decide what to say. After a while he nodded and said-"That's true. Damon is my brother."

Bonnie tried to cover her surprise. She did not know Damon had a brother and he would be her classmate. She just smiled and left the class.


	5. Chapter 5

Folks I'm getting less reviews withy every chapter…. I'm hurt…

Is the story getting boring, or is it that bad?

Please let me know if it is not going properly…

Thanks to those who gave me your valuable opinions….

Please review guys… thnx a lot for your moral support…..

Damon and Bonnie meet again in this chapter and this time it goes pretty good between them….

Thanks a lot to Taylor Swift, I had used a song of yours in this chapter… it was just perfect in this situation…

Chapter V

Damon was very irritated. He had to deal with Stefan now. But in a way he was not totally unhappy. Stefan was the only person left in his life as a reminder to his earlier life. Most of the time Damon behaved with him very rudely but this time Stefan had requested a favour from him and he was in a mood to oblige him. There was a passion in Stefan's eyes, and Damon knew his brother too well. Now he was dead serious and he would stay in this town at any cost. So it was better to keep him in the house, at least Damon would be aware of his movements. He thought there must be some very serious reason; otherwise why Stefan would enroll himself in a college! Damon swore under his breath, he had to find out from his brother what was his real motives.

Another issue also prickled in the back of his mind. That Bennet girl was pretty impressive. No one before her dared to sneak into his room like that. If only she had known what serious danger she was putting herself in. That day Damon was very surprised and thankfully not hungry. Otherwise it would be the last day of her life. But there was no way of getting even a slightest hint of his true nature. He smiled and thought- "yes, I am a VAMPIRE! I have no repentations for the lost humanity. I am a monster. I'm an animal when I'm hungry. Yes, but I'm not sorry at all for what I am."

Damon became interested in that girl. She was no doubt different from other average girls of this town. And the best way to check it was to attend the silly and boring function of that college. She would be happy if he went here and it would be much easy to lure her from the programme. It was just next day. Damon decided to go and have a look at that girl. May be he would also taste her. The blood of a pretty girl always pleased him. She also looked yummy. She looked pretty, may be Damon would had her in other ways too. Suddenly Damon thought that what if Stefan would be in that college! Then it would not be that easy for him to get that girl. But he was brilliant in his appearance and without using compulsions those poor girls just walked straight into his hands. It was easy to feed on those girls. Stefan was a fool to live on animal blood. It made him weak and his powers were no match to Damon. He was like a child. He was sure Stefan might create problem in his path in some way. But he could handle Stefan pretty well if needed. Damon had enough confidence in him; so he let the matter rest for now.

Bonnie was praying to God that the programme might go well. She was still in horrible tension that Damon might not come, and if that were the case she would be in serious trouble. Somehow she was sure that he would come. She chided herself- "You silly girl! What do you know about him! You could not be sure of his intentions." She had thought of asking Stefan to talk to his brother. But she could not do that. She did not wanted Damon to come here for his brother. Stefan had become a good friend of her in a week. He had helped a lot in the arrangements. May be it was just a trick to stay close to Elena. They had planned a dance at the end of the event. It would be for everybody. So bonnie was sure Stefan was planning to ask Elena for that dance. She felt lonely sometimes, especially in these parties. In other times Alice and Tina stick with her, but in these times they would always accompany their boyfriends. Alice was with Cedric McCarthy, but Tina was deeply in love with Tristan Connelly.

Bonnie saw them coming together towards her. All four of them looked prefect with each other. Alice and Tina looked happy with their partners. They came and coyly asked bonnie-"Madam, with whom are you going to the dance?" Bonnie put up an angry face-"With nobody! I don't have enough time to waste on boys. And most importantly I have to manage the event. So you guys go on and enjoy." She started to leave when she saw Olivia coming towards her. But she looked tensed. Bonnie went forward and asked-"What is the matter?" She was truly nervous, and mumbled something. Bonnie was now getting impatient. She asked again-"Can you please tell me clearly what is the matter?"

-"The band who were about to perform had not arrived yet. They just informed that they will be late. The students are getting impatient. I don't know what to do. Can you handle the situation?"

Bonnie was worried too. She wondered what she should do. Alice came to her and suggested-"Bonnie, I think you can sing a song. It will please them and the mood will also be set."

-"Are you mad! I'll never do such stupid thing."

Tina also joined them and supported Alice-"Hell you will Bonz."

Olivia too looked satisfied with this idea. If Bonnie could pull off this thing well, the situation would be perfectly managed, if not she would undergo a heavy punishment. She nodded with enthusiasm," Yes, that is a very good idea. Bonnie, go on."

Bonnie was still hesitating. But she heard the yelling of the impatient students. She looked towards Cedric and Tristan. They also answered positively. Bonnie saw Stefan at the far end of the room. He also gave her thumbs up; Bonnie wondered how he could hear their conversation. But then she thought he might have heard while passing by. She shifted her attention. She had to succumb to this suggestion. There was no way left. She took her steps forward towards the stage.

Damon arrived into the college premises. He got out of his black Ferrari. He was dressed in black too. He entered into the hall and started looking for that girl. He heard someone announcing her name. Then after a few moments she came on stage. She started to sing a song. It was a romantic song. Damon was also surprised by her appearance. She was wearing a white coloured long flowing dress. While she was singing, it seemed to him as if she was staring right into his eyes. It was like she was addressing every words of the song directly to Damon. She had a sweet voice and there was deep passion in her voice. Her song mesmerized Damon. He started to listen to the song very carefully.

"I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy<br>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<p>

I will be strong, I will be faithful  
>'Cause I'm counting on<br>A new beginnin'  
>A reason for livin'<br>A deeper meanin', yea

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<p>

And when my stars are shinin' brightly in the velvet sky  
>I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven<br>Then make you want to cry  
>The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty<br>That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
>The highest powers in lonely hours<br>The tears devour you

And I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me<p>

Oh can't you see it baby?  
>You don't have to close your eyes<br>'Cause it's standin' right before you  
>All that you need will surely come<p>

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
>I'll be your fantasy<br>I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
>Be everything that you need<br>I'll love you more with every breath  
>Truly, madly, deeply do<p>

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
>I want to bathe with you in the sea<br>I want to lay like this forever  
>Until the sky falls down on me…"<p>

The song was over and everybody applauded hard. Damon was also appraising that. He was thinking about a way to talk to her. He started making his towards the stage; he was nearly there when the principal of the college greeted him- "Hello Mr. Salvatore. It is a great pleasure of mine to have you here. We are truly honoured that you could spend your valuable time for this college." Damon had to talk to him but his eyes followed Bonnie. She got off the stage and started talking to some of her friends. Damon suddenly noticed that Stefan was among the group. He smirked and thought that now this would be an interesting game. He liked challenge and when it was the chance to beat Stefan, he just loved it. He waited for an opportunity to have a chat with Bonnie.

Bonnie also noticed him and came to talk to him herself- "Good evening, Mr. Salvatore. I am so glad you came. You literally saved me!"

-"Is it so? Then I am happy to help you ma'am. You can tell me if there is any other service you needed from me." Damon gave her a courtetious bow; Bonnie laughed at his words. She thought that she had misunderstood Damon totally. Anybody would be seriously angry if someone sneaked into his bedroom. Damon was a true gentleman and he had every right to get mad at her. But he had forgot everything and showed up here. She was thankful and really happy at that.

She was going to say thanks again when suddenly the lights were dimmed. The band had arrived and this was the time for dance. They were requesting everyone to gather in the dance floor. Damon also heard that and to her surprise asked her- "May I have this dance?" Bonnie blushed deeply and nodded. She put her hands in Damon's outstretched hands. They began their dance. Bonnie never danced with such a grace and she knew it was mostly because of Damon. He was a good dance and Bonnie was no match to her. Damon noticed that Bonnie was nearly red with blush. He could almost feel his fangs elongate; if these people were not here he could have her blood. He had to take her out from this nonsense. The first dance ended and the second dance began. They were in the middle of the dance floor and Damon knew it was impossible to get out without anybody's notice. He started to twirl her to the corner of the room.

When the second dance ended he whispered to her-"Can we have some private time far from this madness? I would like to talk with you. I never had the chance to apologize for my rude behaviour. And you look just stunningly beautiful in this dress. I am not having a good look at that in this darkness. Will you do me the honour?" Bonnie was flattered; nobody before him had ever talked like this to her. She never had a boyfriend and now this town's most eligible bachelor is calling her 'stunningly beautiful'! She could believe her ears. Her instincts told her that something was not right. But she overlooked that and followed Damon outside, far from the crowd, far from her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the third time I'm writing this chapter… actually was confused in which way I should turn the story….

Sorry for late update… You will get the next update very soonas I already have so many ideas for it….. I hope you like the chapter!

I loved the responses I got on the previous chapters**… **Thanks for your reviews… by the way I had already mentioned that I had changed the appearance of Bonnie so here her eyes are not green, they are black….

Chapter VI

Bonnie was wondering how much attracted she felt towards Damon and she was a little bit confused why she was getting so much interested in him suddenly. But she just could not help her longings. She even could not say no to Damon while he asked her to accompany him outside. Damon looked like a God to her; it seemed to be a sin to refuse him. Damon looked at her and smiled. "Yes", he thought, "compulsions always had its advantages. Life just becomes too easy; no confusion, no refusal to anything, no problems at all. " Suddenly someone caught his eyes at the far end of the corridor. Damon was momentarily frozen. "No way, this just can't be her." He asked Bonnie –"Who is that girl at the end of this corridor? Do you know her? Who is she?" Bonnie simply answered-"Yes, I know her. Her name is Elena, and she just got into this college." Damon looked more carefully towards Elena, and there was no doubt in his minds that Bonnie's answer was not true.

He rushed towards Elena, and pinned her against the wall. He growled-"What are you doing here Katherine?" She looked surprised-"Hey, you have probably mistaken. I am Elena, and you are behaving very rudely. Whoever you are, just get away from me." Damon laughed harshly-"I know your games pretty well and remember, now I'm not your slave anymore. So just think a lot before you indulge in your games." He was going to say something more while he felt someone pulling her free. He turned and saw that was Stefan.

-"Ah brother, just as I had expected. So you are her new toy! How can you do this to me, Stefan? You are trying to protect Katherine? This bitch damned my whole life."

-"Your life was always meant to be doomed. And you have no right to talk about her like this. What is your problem Damon? Can't you see me in peace for a few days? Now you have issues with the only girl I liked in centuries."

-"My problem! Are you crazy? Do you know who is she?"

-"Yes, she is Elena Gilbert and I like her. So just stay away from her Damon. You had destroyed my life the day you turned me into this monster. I don't want her to be anywhere near you."

-"Huh, there you go again! How many times I have to tell you it was not me. I was not the person who turned you. I would never choose this life for you. Why don't you believe me?"

-"Believe you! No Damon, you always did what you thought to be correct; my sentiments and my values never mattered to you. And you ruined my life just for fun. I will never forgive you and I promise I'll make you suffer like hell if you cross my path again. She is not yours to play Damon. This time I'll fight and that will not be nice for you."

-"May be you should not talk about forgiveness. I had not forgotten that you murdered our father for your bloodlust. You are not so pure a saint, Stefan!"

Stefan was taken aback by the sudden change of topic. He had not expected Damon to mention that issue. He himself had not forgiven himself for that act and from that day on he had not touched human blood. He tried to make peace but Damon continued-"you know, this is the girl who enslaved me, who made me a vampire, who tortured me for so many years. And you think you are being all chivalrous. No Stefan, you are making a terrible mistake and you will pay for it."

Both Elena and Bonnie were dumb founded by this brawling between Stefan and Damon. Bonnie came forward and jerked Damon- "Can you please explain what did you just say? What do you exactly mean by turn you into a vampire? This is no fairy tale Damon and this kind of stuff just does not exist in reality. Give us a break!" Damon turned towards her and realized that in his anger he had just blurted out his deepest secrets. May be that was Katherine's plans and he just walked straight into the trap. He towered over her and again used compulsions- "Just forget what you saw tonight Bonnie. Return to your room and never say a word to anyone where you were. And you, Elena, if that is your real name which I believe not, can you cut yourself for us to feed?"

Stefan was horrified by this kind of words and he started to pull her away from Damon's stare. But Damon was faster than him. He smiled and suggested-"Let her do that. If she is truly human her blood will prove that. Don't you agree brother? I can also have my doubts cleared."

-"Okay, fine. But if you are wrong then you will not disturb her again."

Bonnie in the meanwhile left the place. Elena stayed and broke the glass of one of the windows in the hall. The glass cut through her palms deeply and blood flowed down her hands. Damon grabbed her and tasted her blood. He was truly taken aback; how could this be possible! He exclaimed in surprise-"You gotta be kidding me. She looked exactly alike Katherine but she is not her. This time you were right Stefan. So I accept my mistake. So go on and enjoy her in what ever way you like." Stefan was going to give him reply but Damon was gone.

One month had passed from the day of that function. The exams were also over and it was nearly two weeks holiday before the next semester. Everyone was packing for their home. Bonnie was also doing the same. She was going to miss her friends terribly. It was nearly time to leave; Bonnie came out of her room with Alice and Tina. She looked absently towards the corridor and again tried to remember what had happened on that night of the function. Alice told her later that she had seen her leaving the dance floor with Damon Salvatore, but she could not remember a single thing about that night. It was just total blank; like that night never came into her life. She could never understand what happened with her. The next morning she saw Elena had a very bad cut in her hands and surprisingly she too could not remember how she got that. Bonnie was sure both of their night was linked somehow. Tina gave her a little push and said- "Still wondering about that night, I guess. Come on Bonz, just forget about that. Have a safe journey and don't forget about us in this two weeks."

Bonnie playfully tugged her hair-"Don't talk nonsense Tina! You have a great time too but perhaps not too great without Tristan. Try to stay alive without him dear." Alice too joined them and they parted from the college gate.

Bonnie walked down the road alone. Their college was on a hilly area, and she got out late from the campus. So the road was nearly deserted. She was walking absent-mindedly; she was not feeling good. She had fever last night, but she did not tell anything to Alice and Tina. She felt the head spinning and her feet slipped; she rolled down the road. She tried to stoop herself but it was nearly impossible, she hit her head pretty hard in one of the roadside stones and got unconscious. After some time a car was passing from that road. It stopped in front of her and Jonathan came out of the car. He recognized bonnie and wondered what he should do. He could take her to the Salvatore house or just took her to the doctor and left her there. After some time he decided to take her with him to the house. Master would know better what had to be done. She was unconscious and a lot of blood was lost; she looked pale. Soon they reached the house and Jonathan got out of the car. He went straight to the master and asked him-"Master, while I was returning I saw a girl lying unconscious on the road. I could not ignore that and brought her with me. What I should do now? She hit her head on a stone and lost a lot of blood."

-"You could take her to any doctor, John. Why do you brought her here?"

-"Master we know her. It was Miss Bennet. So I thought I should take your opinion."

Damon was not expecting to hear her name. He told John to bring her into the house. He went downstairs and checked her. Yes, John was right; she had lost a lot of blood. Her pulse was weak; her heart was beating very feebly. She was truly in a very bad shape. He had to take a decision immediately; her life indeed depended upon her. Damon was going to Tell john to take her to the clinic while he remembered about the night of the function and the song of her. He just could not let her die. He told John-"Just stay outside of this room and don't let anyone enter. I want some time alone with her." John nodded and left the room.

Damon sat beside her and thought he had not saved anyone in a long time. He had only taken blood from his victims; but never gave blood to them. Vampire blood had healing powers if given willingly. Damon bit his wrist and tore the skin there. The blood trickled down slowly; he forced the blood into Bonnie's mouth. She swallowed a little blood and involuntarily her head jerked back. Damon hold her still and continued to feed her more of his blood. After a few moments he took away his hand from her mouth; the results were already showing. Her wounds were healing quickly; her cheeks showed a little colour. Damon left the bed and called John in. now he had to tell the truth to John. As he expected, John entered into the room and nearly screamed in shock. He eyes Damon incredulously-"What have you done master? I… I… "

-"Relax John. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Just believe me one more night. You had proven your worth and you had earned the right to know my secret. Let her heal, I had done something for her, which left me weak. Please give me one more night." Damon left the room; John watched him go and turned towards Bonnie. She was almost healed; it was like magic- even no scars were there. He had to wait for the next day to know the truth how master had healed her. He knew he was going to have answers to a lot of his questions, which he had for many days.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of your reviews…

Here is a hint of Damon's past and Bonnie turns into a witch.. so I guess that's a big turn.. check it out…

Special thanks to my friend P... you gave me some brilliant ideas regarding the plot…. So just read it to know how I had shaped that…

Chapter VII

Damon was becoming more and more restless; he was still wondering why he had saved Bonnie! What had instigated him to such a noble and good act! He himself smirked at his thoughts. 'Noble and good'- huh! It was just not his type of actions. Had this human girl unknowingly affecting him? He was not sure. Actually she reminded him of a girl from his past, Vanessa. She was also a Bennet; Damon wondered would it be possible that Bonnie was a decedent of Vanessa. No it can't be! He thought about his words to John; was he acting stupidly by telling John his secrets? But somehow Damon felt he could trust John.

He heard a knock on the door and Stefan entered. He looked disturbed; he growled at Damon- "What were you thinking Damon? Are you out of your mind? You saved a girl and did not even thought of our true nature! She can expose us. You are endangering our existence."

-"Oh brother, I thought I could play your saint role for a change. Don't worry, Ill manage her. She is still sleeping, so when she woke up the entire problem will be solved. Now don't bother me with your boring talks and please leave."

Stefan knew Damon would not listen to him and he would do whatever he thought to be fit. He always did that; and his habits of doing reckless things had not changed at all. He left the room thinking that he should talk to Bonnie about this matter. She had become a good friend of him in this short period; may be she would listen to him. Stefan went to Bonnie's room and saw she was still not awake; he left the room silently.

After some time Bonnie woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. She was in a plush room; the decorations were amazing, but she had never been here. She tried to remember how she had ended up here, but all she could remember that she left college and walking her way home while she fell down. But how she came here was still a mystery to her. She got out of the bed; surprisingly she noticed that no part in her body felt sore. "But how could this be possible? I fell down and there are no marks on my body! Okay, this is strange." She left the room and tried to find out where she was. She recognized that she was in the Salvatore household; but no one was anywhere in the hall. She saw the staircase and went to check if there was anyone. She remembered the last time she came here sneaking into Damon's room and blushed. She was sure it was either Stefan or Damon who had brought her here. She approached Damon's room and heard he was talking to Jonathan. She pushed the door slightly and saw Jonathan looked frightened and Damon was trying to say something. She became curious and started to listen carefully.

Damon's voice was rough-"Please listen to me, John. I know it's hard to accept. But I won't harm you. I know that you already know that I'm not human. And you are thinking there is something terribly wrong with me. But I was once human, just not anymore- it's past."

-"Master how did you saved her?"

-"You cared for my well being for many years John and I think you earned the right to know my secret. I am a vampire! Vampire's blood had healing powers if given willingly. She was in really bad shape and I fed her my blood. It gave her new life."

Bonnie was simply shocked; she pinched her arms-"Am I dreaming? Vampires are fairy tale creatures. Who believes in those fantasies in modern world! Nonsense!" Yet she could not ignore the words of Damon. A chill wave ran down her spines- what was he saying? He was not human? Still he saved me? By feeding blood!

-"I lived as a human 300 years ago in this very house. This is not my ancestral property John, this was my house- where I was born, where I spent my childhood, my youth. I didn't choose this life; I was made a vampire and it was done against my wish. I was 25 and about to get married. Her name was Vanessa Bennet. But it never happened. Katherine turned my life into hell."

Jonathan came forward and said in a soothing voice- "Master I didn't mean to hurt you, I want to know about your past. I always wondered why you never aged a single day, perhaps I got my answer."

Damon smiled-"Yes that is one side effects of being a vampire, you never get old. One freezes in to the age when he was turned."

-"Master, then Stefan?"

-"Yes, he is also of my kind. He believes that I turned him, but that's not true. I don't even know that he had also become a vampire. May be I was not a very caring brother, but we always shared a very good relation and I would never want such a life for him. He just once came to me and accused that I had betrayed him. He still doesn't believe my words."

Bonnie could not believe her ears; Stefan too was a vampire! He seemed so human and in a few days he had became a very good friend of her. But vampires were supposed to be monsters. How can they behave like all human! But then she thought it was their masque to live. She was now very scared; she suddenly realized that now also she was standing in front of a vampire's bedroom. She tried to leave I haste and the door slipped from her hands. It knocked against the doorframe with a crack- Damon turned towards the door and saw Bonnie standing there. Her face turned white in horror, she saw he was first surprised. Then he realized she had overheard all their conversation and within a blink Damon was in front of her. He grabbed her tightly; Bonnie tried to push him further. Suddenly he just jerked away from her as if thrown by someone with extreme power.

Both of them were surprised- Damon got up swiftly and paced towards her slowly. She searched for any way to get out of this place; she was repulsed by the fact that a vampire had saved her. His blood was now mixed up with her; hatred boiled through her. All she wanted now was to express the hatred she felt towards him. Damon suddenly bent on his knees- and screamed in pain as if he was in tremendous agony. Bonnie could not understand what was happening here. He looked so vulnerable now- she took one step towards him. He had stopped writhing and was panting. Damon looked at her and spat-"Witch! I had just saved a witch! Now I'm truly damned!"

Bonnie stopped with a jolt. What had Damon just called her? A WITCH! Now she'll clearly lose her sanity. She ran out of the Salvatore house and sped towards the only person who perhaps had some answer to these mad events happening in her life- her gramps. Jonathan had came out of the room and hurried to help his master. Damon looked both amused and battered. "Jonathan can you believe the irony? I had saved the life of our eternal enemy- a witch! Now she knew my secret. Now may be I'm in trouble!"

-"How do you know master she is a witch?"

-"Witches can hurt us like hell and she just did that. She is very young and could not use her powers properly, yet she put me in this poor condition! Here I thought she was a poor girl in distress. What a joke." He laughed at his own analysis.

Bonnie rushed into her Gram's home- "Gramps, where are you?" An old lady came out and smiled at her- "Here you are dear. I was so worried, but you are terribly late. Where have you been?"

-"Don't ask me! I think I'll go insane. You always have answers to all my problems. So now I really need your help."

-"Yes dear, but first breath. You looked frightened. What's the matter?"

-"Do you believe in Vampires and Witches?"

Her gram's face fall and she looked in other direction. After a few moments she asked in a gloomy voice-"why are you asking this?"

-"Because my life had turned into a freak show! I really need to know if any of this fairy tale things re true?"

-"I'm afraid, yes dear. They are all true. I had never thought that I'd be sharing this with you. Both of these kinds exist among us and they are natural and eternal enemy. Each tries to extinct the other."

-"Gramps, am I a witch?"

-"Oh dear, what are you talking about! Of course not."

-"I want the truth. Someone called a witch today, so please explain that. And strange things happened with me. I want the answer. Please help me."

-"Tell me first what had happened."

Bonnie told her all about the accident and about her healing by Damon. Her grams gasped-"A person gave you his blood and you were all healed?" Bonnie nodded solemnly.

-"Then you are now a witch Bonnie. We are a family of witch, our ancestors practices this witchcraft very seriously. The powers of a witch can only be awaken by initialization rituals. There is only one exception. If any witch came into the contact with any vampire, her powers came to life for her protection. This is of course a rare case. I had never seen anyone before came to power like this."

-"Gramps are you a witch too?"

-"Do you really want to know?" she winked at Bonnie "You have to be very careful from that person, dear. Who is that?"

-"Gramps, I'll let you know if I feel the need of it. For now let him be a secret. And I want to know everything about my power. What can I do with them?"

"Don't get too exited, it can be very dangerous. You have to learn its limits first. I'll teach you later. So be patient and behave." She went into the kitchen; Bonnie wondered how her life had changed in just an evening. Everything she knew hold some different layered meaning now, which she had to explore. She thought about Damon; was his intentions were truly to save her? Or he knew he was giving a witch her powers? She could not forget the agonized face of Damon while she unknowingly inflicted pain on him. He would be definitely mad at her. Bonnie knew she would have to confront Damon one day but for now she so looked forward to her so called lessons with gramps.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is some interesting twists in this story.. sorry for late update…

Hope you enjoy this new event…

Please please review… your comments are so precious to me….

Thanks to all of you for your reviews…

Chapter VIII

Bonnie was talking to her gramps in the hall. She was telling her how strangely one night of her life had just been disappeared- "Gramps, I can't even remember even a single thing about that night! That is one of the strangest things that had happened with me recently."

-"Dear, I can show you a way to recover your memory if that was damaged by the compulsions of a vampire. Since you are not telling me the identity of him, I can't be sure if he was near you at that night."

-"I want to know. Please show me."

Her gramps brought a candle and lit that. She started to chant something and told Bonnie to say those after her-"If you were under compulsion in that period, everything will come to you. Have a journey back to your memory lane. It might not be pleasant."

Bonnie was getting some pictures in front of her but she could not make out anything among that. She concentrated more and slowly she could have a very clear look of what happened with her at that night. It was like she was reliving that night again. All the memory came back to her- she was very surprised to see that Damon had attacked Elena. What she had to do with them? Why Damon was accusing her of behaving with him like a slave? Bonnie thought she had to find out the truth in some ways; even if that would involve torturing vampire brothers.

She herself was also surprised by her reactions- she used to be very cool tempered. Right now she could only feel anger. Damon had played tricks with her- he dared to use compulsion on her. Now he had to pay for that. Bonnie knew well she could inflict immense pain on him if she wished; but where was the fun in that! She asked gramps- " Can I also have the power of compulsion?"

-"Why are you asking? It is never an act of goodness to snatch anyone's will from him. If you are using compulsion you'll be depriving the very first thing God blessed human beings with- Free Will."

-"I'll never do it on humans, I promise."

-"Fine then, I'll show you how. But you have to be strong for that. I know why you want to learn compulsion. You can control any vampire if you were strong enough. But even you were not enough powerful, then also you can never be controlled by any vampire again in your whole life."

-"That would be nice."

Bonnie felt she was somehow armed against Damon- she had also mastered the art of controlling the elements of nature. She can manipulate air, water and fire well. Her gramps had told her these were her best defense against any vampire. Now with these she had learned the art of compulsion- she can make Damon to do act according to her will. She thought it would be great fun!

-"Grams, I'm going outside. I want to practice more."

-"Okay, but don't be too late."

Bonnie got out of the house and walked towards the meadow. She stopped into the middle of the ground and started to apply her powers. The air around her swirled into small circles. She suddenly sensed that someone was approaching. She stopped and turned to face the person. She was quite shocked to see Stefan standing there-"Hey, what do you want from me? I don't wan to hear anything from you or your brother."

Stefan stepped closer to her and apologetically said- I'm sorry Bonnie. What Damon did with you was not at all commendable. I know you are a witch, and you are not novice anymore. I can see that your granny had taught you well in such a short period. Please listen to me once. After that I'll not disturb you anymore."

-"You have nothing to say."

-"We are not so bad as you think. Damon may behave rudely but he saved you and he did that against my wish. I used to think that I am the better one; but Damon proved wrong. He risked his own life for you."

-"And how is that possible?"

-"Bonnie, we vampires have many powers, and as you know if we give our blood willingly to anyone, it has healing powers. What you don't know is that giving blood to a witch can be life risking to a vampire. If a vampire gives his blood thrice to a witch, he will die. And that is the reason we never give our blood to anyone. We never had any idea who was a witch in disguise. That night Damon had to give you his blood twice. It had initiated your powers; but if he gives you his blood one more time it could cost Damon his life."

Bonnie was dumbstruck by this new fact. That monster had risked his life for her. But why? What was she to him? He was getting more and more mysterious; she could not get hold of him. Stefan spoke again-"You know I had killed my father in my thirst for blood. I could not control my demonic side in front him and I'm still trying to repent for my mistake. Anything I do, it would never be the same. That's why I abstain myself from human blood from that day on. I want to live like you people- just a normal life!"

-"Really, you don't hunt human?"

-"No Bonnie. You have to believe me."

-"I know you are telling the truth. I can sense that now; my witch super powers are really good. I'm really thankful to Damon for giving me my powers."

-"Are you not mad for that?"

-"No, but definitely mad for how he behaved with me. You know, tough I should not tell you this; I can put any vampire under compulsion. So this time Damon will pay back for his behaviour."

-"That will be interesting. I'm with you in this. I wanna be your friend again."

-"Me too, Stefan. You had always been good to me and your secrets are safe with me. I'll not tell Elena anything. But you have to promise me that you will never hurt her."

-"You know how long I've waited for her? She is the girl I had searched for nearly a century. She is like a sun in my dark world- I can never be such a damn fool to hurt my sun!"

-"That is very poetic, Stefan."

Both of them laughed; no one can tell from a distance that they were natural enemies. There was always a way to end the enmity if anyone really wanted to do that. They conspired sheepishly how to make Damon's life under control of Bonnie. Son they came with a brilliant plan. Stefan was super ecstatic-"If this works Bonnie, then Damon will be furious after he gets back from your compulsion."

-"We will see that later. Now I have to leave. Tomorrow I'm going back to college. So see you in campus."

Stefan saw Bonnie leaving. He had not thought that his meeting with Bonnie would be successful. In fact he had dreaded the worst to happen. A witch could never be friend with a vampire. But now they were friends again.

Bonnie was back in her room in the college. She had told Tina and Alice about her witch powers- they did not believe her at first. Then she just flipped her fingers and lit the candle. They were dumbstruck at first; then were totally mesmerized by his sudden turn in Bonnie's life. The first question they asked-"How the hell did this happen?"

-"Ummm…. That's a secret. Please don't ask me that. Actually I belong to a family of witches. It just somehow was initiated. Now I have some cool powers."

Alice squealed-"What more can you do?"

-"I don't know myself all the things I can do. But for now I can control air, water and fire. And can do a lot more petty things."

-"Now the most important thing is you can teach Olivia a lesson if she comes into your way again."

-"Hey, this powers are not for show off. I should not use them on innocent people."

-"Oh my God! What had happened to you! Now you consider Olivia as a poor babe! Please Bonnie, give us a break."

-"okay, but just for once, and I'll decide when."

Alice and Tina seemed happy with this and they hi fived each other. Bonnie was thinking about her plan with Stefan. She waited for the nightfall and after Alice and Tina were asleep she sneaked out of the room. She easily got out of the campus and started walking towards the forest. When she was in the place, she saw Stefan was already waiting for her. He spoke in a hushed voice-"He is on the other side of the forest. Go on, and good luck." Bonnie winked at him and left in search for Damon.

She walked silently and soon found Damon standing near a waterfall. He looked beautiful in the moonlight- nobody can imagine that he is not a human. But that was the masque of the predators- she slowly got behind Damon and touched her Index finger in his back. He nearly jumped in shock and when he saw Bonnie he was very surprised- "Don't you love your precious little life witch? You had come to visit a vampire in the middle of a night when he is in the mood of hunting! I'm amazed by your foolishness."

Bonnie fluttered her eyelids and said in a coy tone- "Look at me and you will have your answer why I had come."

Damon thought about a moment and looked directly into her eyes. He suddenly felt as if he had no control over his body and a flame shot through his head. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his sight, but everywhere he could see the black eyes of the witch. After some time he just lost it and while he opened his eyes he was under the spells of Bonnie.

"Now boy, you would behave. You would not hurt any human and as for your Casanova stature, you will just have to bid adieu to your girls. You will be under my spell for a week. It is the time you taste your own weapon."

Damon stretched out his hands and hold Bonnie's hands. He kissed them and said-"Whatever you wish my lady. Your will is my command" Stefan arrived there and laughed out loud. He was reminded of the Damon of the past, the innocent and sweet Damon who never hurt anyone and who was the best friend of him. How much he missed his brother- in this one week he could relive his past once more.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is going to be just mad fun.. Bonnie will have her revenge in a sweet way…

Thanks for your reviews and support guys..

Please review again if you like this chapter…

You will get glimpse of Damon's past in the next chapter….

Chapter IX

Stefan woke up the next morning and thought it was sure one hell of a night! Now for a week Damon will be under Bonnie's compulsions and in this period Bonnie would definitely have her time. Stefan had requested her to stay with them and Bonnie had agreed. He heard knock on the door and knew Bonnie had arrived. He got dressed and came downstairs. Yes, he was right, Bonnie was standing in the middle of the hall talking with a confused John! Both John and Anny were looking shocked- Bonnie was behaving like a mistress and they dreaded the outburst from their master if they follow her words. Stefan came to sort the problem and cheerfully said- "John, no need to worry. Your master is now in a mood to tolerate this lady and follow whatever her wish may be. So just humour him." Jonathan nodded and left the hall with Anny.

Bonnie grinned- "ohh, you are absolutely right, Damon will follow my wish. He will do whatever I want him to do. So where is he?"

-"Umm, actually he's sleeping."

-"What! Sun is up in the sky Stefan and he is still in the bed. Let me handle that."

-"Bonnie, I guess you should give this issue a rest."

-"Why?"

-"Damon would be furious if anyone disturb him during his precious sleeping time."

-"Stefan, the situation may have been changed you know. Let us find out."

Bonnie left the hall and went straight to Damon's bedroom. She touched Damon slightly and instantly he was awake. He stared at her in surprise and shouted- "How dare you wake me up so early?"

-"Damon dear, it is nine o'clock in the morning and you should be out of your bed. Now behave like a gentleman and get dressed. We are waiting for you in the kitchen."

Damon suddenly felt it was the right thing to do and he should never be in bed till this time. He nodded in agreement and said- "Yes, my lady. Just permit me some time to get dressed. I'll meet you soon downstairs."

Stefan was simply staring at Bonnie. This girl seriously had some witch power and Damon was perfectly paid back with his own coin. Both of them left the room and arrived at the kitchen. Bonnie called John- "Jonathan, please serve the breakfast. Damon will join us pretty soon."

-"Ma'am, are you sure master is coming? Is he awake?"

-"You can see yourself. Now hurry."

John and Anny arranged the breakfast. After ten minutes Damon came into the kitchen. He eyed the foods and said in a low voice-"I'm really hungry. But this food does not look good. What's wrong with me?"

Bonnie said at the same time, "Are you hungry?"

-"Yes, my lady. But this food even doesn't look appetizing. Can't I have something else?"

Stefan was again shocked by his brother's words-"Bonnie now what is his problems? Why is he behaving like that?"

-"Actually I made him forget that he is a vampire and lives on blood. He should try some human food. Damon, why don't you try some milk? This is your favourite."

-"Really? John, give me some milk."

Damon drank some milk and instantly made a face-"Yuck, it tastes awful. How can this be anyone's favorite, let alone mine."

-"But this is good for you. So drink it up."

Damon slowly drank a glass full of milk. He again complained- "But I'm still hungry. What more I should eat?'

-"Try some more milk."

Stefan laughed and said in a hushed tone-"Bonnie, the entire milk of Mystic falls can not satiate his hunger and you know that."

Damon eyed him and asked-"What's so funny, Stefan? Why are you laughing?"

-"Nothing brother, just remembered something."

Damon started to drink more milk and after drinking nearly four glasses, he looked at Bonnie and said in a sad tone, "What happened with me, my lady? I'm still hungry."

Bonnie thought she had messed enough with a vampire's diet, so she pointed to Stefan and told-"Damon, go with your brother. He will show some real food to you. But don't touch human blood, only animal blood is acceptable. Come back within half an hour."

-"Sure my lady. We want to take your leave now."

Bonnie went upstairs and entered into Damon's bedroom. She noticed that everything in that room was either black or red; as if no other colour just exists in this world. She thought now this was a huge job to do. She called Anny for help and with half an hour the room was altered totally. Bonnie heard the two brothers entering into the house and she smiled just imagining Damon's face after seeing this room. She called them upstairs and waited for their reactions. Stefan just grinned and gave her thumbs up while Damon's reactions were as if he was horror-struck.

-"What happened to my room? I was just gone for 30 minutes, only 30 minutes!"

-"Darling, don't you like me decorating the room! I'm hurt. You should appreciate this."

The whole room had no black and red curtains, all the curtains were white coloured. The wall had several posters of Mickey mouse and Donald Duck. Here and there Damon's name was written in pink ink on the wall- it looked like an untidy child's cupboard. But Damon smiled and said in a star struck tone- "Of course, my lady. You had done a wonderful job. Why didn't I think of this decoration before! How silly of me!"

-"I am so happy that you like it Damon. I'm honoured really." And she giggled. "By the way, I think you are not hungry anymore?"

-"No, thanks. I feel perfectly fine now. What can I do for you?"

-"Actually, I have a lot home works to do and you can solve my math problems. I just hate math."

-"Sure, it will be my pleasure. Just give me your note books."

Bonnie winked at Stefan and immediately handed over her notebooks. "Damon after you complete these maths, please also do my English home works."

-"Absolutely."

Bonnie was so glad by her handiworks that she pecked Damon in the cheeks and uttered in joy- "I just love you, Damon. You are the best."

Both Stefan and Damon were surprised by such behaviour of Bonnie. But she was not affected at all by petty worldly business- she just got out of the room revolving in her own world.

Three days had already passed. Bonnie was just having a blast. It was just wonderful to be in the Salvatore household. Damon was so nice to her in these three days, and there were another four days left for him to suffer in his purgatory. In these three days, Damon had even said sorry to five girls with whom he behaved like a plaything! Bonnie herself did not imagine that this week would be such hilarious fun. Today she had thought to take Damon for shopping. She herself did not like shopping very much; but with Damon in her side it is another story. She was waiting for him in the garden and there he was- dressed in a formal shirt and trousers as she had asked him to wear. He was looking quite nice, okay Bonnie be honest. He was looking Gorgeous! He came and greeted her; he actually bowed to her. She felt as if she was a princess and he was truly behaving like a classical hero. It also felt wonderful. They went to a shopping mall and Damon gifted her a lot of pretty dresses. She almost lost her self-control when Damon made a face while lifting her shopping bags. A few girls were staring openly and even one of them commented- "Was that Damon Salvatore? He is lifting shopping bags of a girl! Ohh this is so not happening. What's wrong with him?" It was hard not to laugh and maintain a serious face while you wanted to just burst in laughter.

She was getting curious about the real Damon. May be he was doing most of the thing under her compulsions, but somewhere under her spell there was the real Damon. She got the idea in these few days that he was basically a good person and somewhere deep down that person was still alive. She had to find out how he was turned and this was sure the best time for it. Sometimes she had noticed a loneliness in his eyes, she was sure Damon had definitely some girl in his past days whom he had truly loved; not just used as a plaything. She thought to know this secret from Damon as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Folks.. sorry for late update..

In this chapter a little bit of damon's past is revealed… mostly about his lost love….

Continue to read dis to know more…

Piu- yeh, Damon would come back from Disney land soon

Jasmeen- Tom n jerry chase may b there… dat ws quite an idea…you hv to wait for the nxt chap to see Damon's reactions…

itisjustmyself- Bonnie will explore the real damon….

Chapter X

Bonnie was wondering if she should really delve deep into Damon's past; it may be disgusting to her. But she was getting more and more curious day by day. She decided to ask Damon at least about his love interest of past. Damon was busy rearranging her shopping bags in her room. She went to her room and approached him silently. She wanted to startle him, but Damon was not to be fooled so easily- he turned and smiled-"My lady, all the things are put in their proper place. Anything else?"

-"Damon, I want to talk with you. Will you just sit down here for some moments?"

-"Sure. Tell me what do you want to talk about?"

-"Ummm.. I don't know. You tell me something about your past, which you relish till date. I don't know anything about your past."

Damon's face darkened. He got up from the couch and went towards the window. He looked outside and said in a heavy voice- "Come here and have a look at the sky. Tell me what are you seeing?"

Bonnie got up and looked outside. It was pitch black outside; there were even no moonbeams to lighten up the sky little bit. The stars were all hidden beneath the dark clouds.

-"It's really dark, Damon. I can't see anything."

-"That is what my past looks to me my lady. I can't find anything to lighten them up.. only….."

-"Only what Damon?"

-"Nothing."

-"You can tell me. I know it's hard to live your life always keeping secrets." Bonnie silently urged Damon to spill out his guts about his past. Unknowingly she used compulsions on him. He sat down on the bed and murmured a name-"Vanessa."

-"Vanessa? Who was she, Damon?"

-"That was the girl whom I loved very much. You know, she was also a Bennet. I wondered the first time I heard your name that if it could be possible that she was your ancestor. You know anything about her?"

-"No. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm hearing the name for the first time"

-"Vanessa and me were getting married. We were so happy. But everything changed with that misfortunate evening. She was snatched away from my life by destiny. No No No… why I'm blaming destiny! It was all Katherine. That bitch made my life a living hell."

-"Now how did Katherine came into the scene?"

-"well, she is the vampire responsible for my turning. She made me a monster. Stefan and me was the son of a baron, Lord Luciano Salvatore. We were very famous for our ruling in this state. Vanessa was my fiancée. She had bloomed my life with her amorous fragrance. We were a "happy couple", you can say so in so very romantic way! But Katherine ruined everything- my dream, my family, all that meant a lot for me. I never got a chance to meet Vanessa again in my life. You know she also used to wear a sapphire ring like you. You reminded me a lot of her, especially your eyes. They are so alike her"

-"This ring is indeed a family heirloom. I got this from my mom. I don't know where did she got this from!"

-"This ring looks nice on you my lady."

-"Thank you." She was going to say something more, when Stefan entered into the room and said loudly-"Knock knock.. can I disturb the lovely couple?"

Both Damon and Bonnie exclaimed at the same time "Shut up".

Stefan smiled and pointed at the watch. –"It's late Bonnie. You should go to your room and Damon need some food I think. Don't push him so much."

Bonnie nodded and left the room. But she could not just rest. She knew that she had told Damon a big lie; Vanessa was really her ancestor. She had learnt the history of her family well from her gramps. Vanessa was a great witch. She had created herself the sapphire ring and this ring held immense power. If any witch wears this ring her power just nearly got doubled. But she could not tell Damon about Vanessa. Bonnie was afraid what Damon might say, how he might react? Moreover Damon did not know that Vanessa was a witch and Vanessa did not wanted to meet Damon. She was repulsed by the fact that his love had become a monster. Bonnie knew about her feelings from the stories she had heard from her gramps. She did not knew till now that the love of Vanessa that was lost from her and which she lamented and hated at the same time was Damon- the person with whom she is now staying! But she decided that one day she will definitely tell Damon about the true identity of Vanessa but now was not the right time.

Stefan was so very happy- he was rejoicing the days as Damon was behaving like old days. He did not have to worry about the evil side of his brother at least for a whole week. It was a huge relief and at the same time blessing in his unmerciful life! He had never thought that he would get a chance to get the glimpse of his loving and well-behaved brother. He laughed at his own thoughts- "yeh, 'well-behaved', this term really suits Damon now." He thanked Bonnie silently both for gifting him back the memories of his past days in present day and also for keeping his secret from Elena.

He really loved Elena very much, but was too shy to tell her. Today he had decided to tell her. Now he got cold feet; he tried to talk with Bonnie about this. But she had laughed hard exclaiming that-"Now vampires are having cold feet. What an irony! Tell me, from when did you folks are warm-blooded animal? If vampires are nervous these days what will happen to normal ordinary poor people Stefan. Just think about that" and Stefan was so embarrassed. Now it was a challenge to him; he could do it and that too without Bonnie's help. He had texted Elena to meet him in the park. Elena had become very good friend of him, but he wanted to tell her about his true feelings.

Stefan saw Elena entering into the park. She was wearing a blue dress; it looked like a sky fairy was coming towards her. She looked so beautiful; Stefan was opening staring at her. Elena noticed that and said in a chiding tone-"Hey, stop ogling me like that. You are making me self-conscious. What! Is there something wrong with me?"

-"No, you are looking so beautiful, Elena. I was appraising your beauty."

-"Stop it Stefan!" and she blushed deeply. Her cheeks became nearly red and Stefan became conscious because his fangs were elongating involuntarily. With great mental strength he controlled himself. He reverted the topic and said in a joyful tone-"You know, any boy can murder me just to be with you now."

-"You called me to say these nonsense! Okay then I'm leaving."

-"No no, please wait. I have to tell you something important."

-"Then come to the point."

-"Yes. Umm… I.. I… "

-"Why are you stammering?"

-"No.. yes.. I mean I wanted to invite you in dinner to my house. Will you honour me?"

-"Sure Stefan. I'll come definitely. You were taking so much time to invite me to a dinner! OMG! How much time will you take to propose a girl!"

Stefan mentally sighed; no he was definitely not acting to his standards! He was stammering before a human girl; what was wrong with him. Now he had to again ask for the favour from Bonnie. But he knew Bonnie would help him. The main problem was to control Damon, which was now not a problem at all. "All thanks to Bonnie" Damon would behave like a proper host and entertain them all. But he remembered the next day was the last day of Bonnie's compulsion and the hell would break loose after Damon got back from this pathetic state. He had definitely something to seriously worry about, but for now he would concentrate on the dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Friends, I know after a long time I'm continuing this story…

I can't even say sorry because I know you all probably would want to kill me..

I know how irritating it is to wait for a story for such a long time…

If you can forgive me this one last time.. I promise I will give updates regularly…

To compensate your long waiting im giving a really long chapter… both bamon and stelena are here along with new twists and turns and some more light to damon's past…

Please review if you still like my story.. Lemme know if I'm forgiven…..

Folks I have also another new story for you-"WARRIOR OF DARKNESS",please check it out and review it…

Chapter XI

It was Christina's birthday today and Bonnie was wondering how she was going o keep her promise to Tristan that she will organize a surprise party for her. If she could not pull this thing over it was for sure that Tristan will murder her. He was so in love with Tina that any excuse in Bonnie's part would have no effect. So now Bonnie was stuck with her promise to Tristan and her unquenchable curiosity about knowing Damon's past.

Next day at twilight hours her enchantment would be broken and Damon would be free from her compulsions. Yesterday he had mentioned Vanessa but did not say much about her. She was also dying to know more about Katherine. Suddenly she saw Stefan coming towards her and a brilliant idea came to her mind. She nearly ran to Stefan and before he could even utter a word Bonnie hold Stefan's hands and said-Please please please Stefani need a favour and don't say no to me, because if you did I will not even be alive tomorrow."

Stefan was startled and shocked at Bonnie's reaction. He mildly said-"Okay, whatever you need Bonnie. Just tell me."

-"I need to arrange a party at your house."

-"A party?"

-"Actually its Tina's birthday today. We had all planned a surprise party for her and I had taken the responsibility to arrange the party. Now I don't even have the place let alone I had not yet started the arrangements. If Tristan knew that I am about to spoil his girlfriend's party, which by the way he was planning for last three months he's gonna kill me. So save me!"

Stefan silently thanked his good luck that he was saved from the embarrassment for asking Bonnie another favour regarding his love life. If Bonnie had not asked to arrange this party at Salvatore's place he had to request her to arrange the dinner for Elena today. If this party is gonna happen than Elena will also come and in the party he could spend a lot of time with her without embarrassing himself anymore!

He smiled brightly at Bonnie who was still looking at him making a baby pleading face and nodded in agreement-"Okay, you can have your party but you have to invite Elena specially. Done?"

-"yeah yeah of course. Elena will definitely be on top of the premium guest list. I will invite her myself." She was so happy that she kissed him in the cheek that ran to meet Tristan.

After a few hours Bonnie knocked at Elena's dorm room. She was praying to the God that please let Olivia not in the room. It will be difficult to only invite Elena while Olivia had the untarnished reputation of being a social butterfly! She thanked God when Elena opened the door and Bonnie noticed that she's alone in the room. But something was wrong; Elena's face was contorted in anger and she was barely restraining it. Her face was cloudy and it was understandable even to a fool that she was not pleased to see Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at her questioningly and asked-"What's the matter Elena? Why are you looking at me like this?"

Elena smiled icily and answered-"You want to know the reason Bennet? You dare to ask me that as if you don't know?"

Now Bonnie was equally surprised and shocked at the vehemence of Elena's tone. She never talked like this and what had changer her attitude in such a short time. Bonnie said in a placating tone-"No Elena I really don't know what you are talking about. You can always enlighten me. So please do the honour" and she winked mischievously. But it did not have the desired effect; Bonnie expected Elena to giggle at her words, but she became more furious.

-"Bennet you are telling me that you don't have a hint that Stefan likes me? You are totally denying this on my face?"

-"Stefan? Now what about Stefan? And I don't need a hint to know that Stefan likes you, I know for sure because Stefan told me himself."

-"And yet you are trying to form a relationship with him! Bonnie I thought of you as my friend, actually my only friend in this college. The room sharing with Olivia and her group was not torture enough that you are imposing such a torment on me." Elena's voice shook and her eyes were now brimming with tears.

Bonnie burst into laughter-"seriously Elena, how can you even think so? Me and Stefan… oh No… he he he we are just good friends. You have some serious misunderstanding about us."

-"You think I would believe your words. Just like that? Never Bonnie, you are a liar! And I don't believe a single word from you, not anymore."

-"But why Elena? What have I done? Why are you behaving like this?"

-"You want proof? Okay here is it." Elena flashed her phone and showed a picture of Bonnie kissing Stefan on his cheeks. Next her holding Stefan's hands, and a few more both of them talking together, strolling together hand in hand, sitting closely in the college meadow and in the last one Bonnie pouting and Stefan blowing her a flying kiss.

Bonnie was stunned. What was all these? How did they came into Elena's phone, they are all innocent moments of her and Stefan captured in such a way that it violates their simple and pleasant friendship. What would Stefan think if he saw these pictures and there was no doubt Elena would talk to Stefan about this. Bonnie never felt so humiliated in her whole life. Her two good friends would became stranger within a blink of an eye. she thought if only she could become invisible she might have been spared from this humiliation. But she had to know how Elena could misunderstand her and Stefan both in such a huge faulty way.

-"Elena where do you get the pictures?'

-"Does it matter Bonnie? What matters is that you took advantage of our friendship. You tried to destroy my relation with Stefan even before it started properly. I hate you Bonnie Bennet."

-"Elena please believe me. The pictures are taken in such a way that it totally moulds a transparent and innocent situation. The picture where I was kissing Stefan…"

-"Stop Bonnie. I don't want to listen to you lies anymore. Just get lost from my room."

-"No you have to listen. It was just a few hours ago and I was asking Stefan if I could arrange Tina's birthday party in his place. And the event was so much important to me, he said yes and I was so happy I just kissed him spontaneously and without even thinking what I was doing. But I don't have any kind of relationship with Stefan except friendship."

-"You are also staying in his place Bonnie and I have to believe that you two are just friends! Please give ot a break for god's sake! I am not stupid!"

Now Bonnie was totally at a loss of word. How can she explain that why she was staying at Salvatore's place or why she was spending so much time with Stefan? They were trying to figure Damon out and also spending a lot of time talking about him. She can't tell Elena about any of these but she has to tell her something convincing. Suddenly Bonnie blurted out-"okay fine. You want to know why I spend so much time at his place and why I stay frequently there? It's not because I have any relation with Stefan! I am in love with Damon and I spent time with him. Stefan is his brother, so he counts as family. Now can you see the picture here?"

Elena was silent for a few moment-"You are not in a relation with Stefan? You don't have feelings for him?"

-"No, believe me Elena."

-"You are really telling the truth?"

-"Yes"

-"Okay, I believe you for now. But I'm not totally sure until I see you with Damon as a couple."

-"Finally! Now at least tell me where did you get the pictures?"

-"Olivia sent them to my phone an hour ago."

-"So these photos were not taken by you?"

-"No. Why would I snoop against my friend and boyfriend or so I thought him to be at least in my imagination."

-"He is your boyfriend because he is so madly in love with you. But both are you are so dumb that other people can twist your feelings because you can't even express your feelings properly to each other. Tell him Elena, that you also feel the same about him."

-"Okay I will. Today he has invited me to dinner at his place."

-"Umm about that.. sorry to disrupt your plans a little bit. But there will be no quite dinner tonight."

-"what? But why? I was counting so much on tonight?"

-"Actually that's the reason I came to see you. Tonight we are having Tina's birthday party at Salvatore's place. And this is a surprise party, so don't tell Tina anything about that. Stefan asked me to invite you specially. So here I am, inviting you on behalf of your boyfriend…. Please do come to the party ma'am. We will be so delighted and grateful for the presence of your highness"

Elena blushed-"Don't embarrass me bonnie and I'm so sorry for behaving such rudely with you. I should have known than to believe Olivia blindly. She is always so jealous of you and she could not take it properly that you are such a good friend of mine. I am terribly sorry, please forgive me."

-"It's totally fine, Elena. I'm glad that we are good. Nothing should ever come between our friendship and you can see in tonight's party that me and Damon are a couple, at least for now." Bonnie added mentally, at least till tomorrow evening we are whatever I wish us to be. After that only god knows what we would be.

-"Why do you say so?"

-"It's nothing. See you at the party."

She was seething mentally. Olivia! How dare she tried to pull such a nasty trick? This time she had crossed all he limits. If Bonnie did not have Damon under compulsion for one more day she could have never prove to Elena that she had no intention of stealing her boyfriend. Bonnie remembered Tina and Alice's ecstasy after they had learnt about her cool witch powers and immediately thought that they could teach Olivia a good lesson. But Bonnie thought that she intentionally would not harm anyone. But she herself would break her own promise. Olivia would pay in her own coins; Bonnie could almost see everybody at the party breaking in howling laughter!

Bonnie came back to Salvatore house and went to Damon's room in search of him. But he was not there. Bonnie searched the whole place but she could not find Damon. She thought maybe he had gone out with Stefan and a twinge of disappointment at not being able to see him filled her heart. In the last 5 days she had grown such a bad attachment to Damon, which was troubling her. She always wanted to stay with him, even when she's not with him she was thinking about him constantly.

Bonnie was about to leave the house when she heard some noise was coming down from the cellar. She got down there and found Damon was staring intently at something in his hands. She couldn't see properly what was it but she was sure it was definitely something about his past. Curiosity spiked in her mind and she tiptoed to him. In any other Damon would obviously have heard her but today he was so engrossed that he did not even noticed Bonnie until she was peeking at his hands.

There was a small painted picture of a girl no more than nineteen years old and she looked almost as Bonnie. Even before Damon could tell her anything, she knew it was the picture of Vanessa. Damon looked startled-"I'm sorry my lady. Its just that yesterday I was talking about her and I remembered that I had hidden a picture here in the cellar. When anyone was not around, I used to gaze at her beautiful face and said those things which I was too shy to say in front of her. But you looked so much like her, I was correct. Even after so many years I could tell how she used to look like. But you are not her, my lady. I apologize if I had upset you talking about her. I know girls don't usually like listening about other girls. What can I do to amend my fault? "

-"Come on Damon, come with me. I have to tell you something. And don't apologize to me; it's my turn to apologize to you for hiding something important from you."

-"What is it my lady?"

-"I lied to you Damon. I knew Vanessa and she was really my ancestor. I am from her blood line. But it freaked me out that you were the fiancée of my great great .. I don't know how many gramps. But there was also another reason. Vanessa was a witch herself and she was one of the greatest among our blood line. She kept that secret from you as you can guess witchcraft was a very secret practice. But she was detested the fact you had became a vampire, she knew Damon, she knew everything about you and she hated it, hated the monster you had become. I did not want to tarnish the lovely picture of her tat you had in your mind. But I could not hide these facts from you anymore, not after seeing you like this. You still remember her but she tried to forget about you in her short human life span. She became profligate and she had so many affairs in such a short time that she eve could not remember their names. For her licentiousness, nature punished her. She slowly started to lose her magic, but she trapped her magic in a sapphire and created this magic ring, so that even she was stripped from her natural magic, she can still have access to her power. This ring which I'm wearing was hers and it was the source of her power. We pass this ring from one generation to another, because it still carries her power. When we wear this ring our powers are nearly doubled. So I'm sorry for keeping these truths from you."

Damon was silent, his face was showing no emotions. He sat there like a statue. Bonnie could not bear the silence after a while, she probed him-"Well say something... please Damon. You are worrying me."

-"What do you like to hear, my lady?"

-"Anything"

-"I don't blame her. She also loved me you know. She tried to forget me through other relations. She tried to erase the fact that she cannot have me, that I was no longer the man whom she loved, whom she was to marry. I forgive her. She tried to move on in her life, but the more you want to run away from something the more it chases you. Ultimately I was the reason why she could not have happiness in her life. It would have been a perfect love story with fairy tale happy ending if Katherine had not intervened in our lives. I would also have been history."

Bonnie saw for the first time his eyes were blazing with anger and with that they were also filled with tears, tears for the loss of his past life, for the loss of his first love. She could not bear it anymore. She wanted desperately to know more about Katherine, but not now, not when Damon was in such a depressing mood. She wanted to see the smiling carefree Damon again and so she faced him and smiled sympathetically-"I know Damon, you have such a nice heart. It's not easy to forgive, but you did. You did not held any grudge against Vanessa. But she was in your past. You always live in the present; you are my in-the-moment guy. So now I want you to be happy."

-"Our pasts shape out present, my lady. It's because of the past who we are today."

Bonnie was stunned by his response; she was not expecting such a reply from him. But anyway she continued-"okay Damon, I am going to give you your past for tonight. You will see me as Vanessa and we will once again be the couple what you wants us to be." It also solved Bonnie's problem to prove Elena that she and Damon was a couple. She thought she was doing a great favour to both Damon and Elena. If only she knew what it would matter to her own heart tomorrow!

Bonnie noticed that suddenly Damon was looking at her in a way she had never thought possible for him. His eyes were filled with love, his face was bright with compassion and his lips were trembling as if he wanted to say a lot of words but could not utter a single syllable. Then a single drop of tear slipped from the corner of his eye. He uttered the name-"Vanessa" as if it was his salvation. Bonnie had not thought that Damon could possibly love Vanessa so much. She was thinking that if she should present herself as Vanessa, when Damon's lips were on her. It held so much passion, so much love that Bonnie melted totally against his firm lips. She was never kissed like this; actually Bonnie thought it was indeed her first kiss. She had dreamt many times that it would be from her prince charming, but Damon may not be a fairy prince, then also he was definitely the first man who had kissed her. The kiss held everything that she had ever dreamt of, Damon demanded submission and at the same time poured his own soul and surrendered everything within him in that kiss. Bonnie lost sense of everything; only Damon and his soft yet firm lips were her anchor to this world. She now really wanted to be Vanessa even for a short time to be truly loved by Damon. She deepened the kiss and felt for the first time what it felt to be truly loved by someone.


End file.
